A little Christmas spirit, love and mischief
by Elise7
Summary: Christmas, romance and a little holiday fun Perfect for this time of year
1. Chapter 1

**A little Christmas spirit, love and mischief**

A bright searing light flashed through her eyelids as a dark shadow loomed above her

"Mom!" yelled Rory pushing the flashlight out of her eyes

"You said it was my year to wake you!" said Lorelai smiling as Rory attempted to extract herself from the covers of her bed

"Wake, not blind me!" she replied grabbing a brush and pulling her hair into a quick ponytail

"Tinsel?" asked Rory

"Check"

"Lights?"

"Check"

"Tacky Rudolph stolen from Taylor?" 

"Check"

"Walki-talkies?"

"Check and its all systems go" replied Lorelai with a mad glint in her eye

It was that time of year, Christmas. The Gilmore Girls time of year. The tradition began when Rory was eight. A young innocent eight year old dressed all in black joined her mother in painting the town red, well red in tinsel actually. The first year, it had been the town square, the next Miss Patty's and so it continued. The quaint little Stars Hollowians continued their quaint little lives enjoying it every year when out of nowhere one of the town's features was drowned in fairy lights and plastic reindeer. Pools had been started, by Kirk of course, to see where the unknown decorator elves would hit next.

This year they had decided on the Big Kahuna 

Luke's diner 

"Here" said Lorelai throwing Rory a black hat and flashlight 

"Let's go" said Rory grabbing her black coat and racing Lorelai down the stairs

The black duffels stood innocently beside the door "Ready?" asked Lorelai

"You bet" 

"Wait!" Lorelai yelled a panic stricken look across her face "We forgot the coffee!"  
  


"Mom we're going to Lukes"

"I bet that evil man won't let us have any" complained Lorelai

"Mom, we're going to Lukes in the middle of the night….he wont be there….its just us and the blessed coffee machine" said Rory slowly

Lorelai's eyes gleamed "You mean?...."

"All to ourselves"

"Whoooooooooooohooooo!" yelled Lorelai grabbing her duffel and running into the cold night

Rory ran after her

* Later that night *

"You don't think we over did it do you?" asked Rory critically steeping back in front of the diner

"It's perfect" grinned Lorelai 

The lights they had strung from every corner from every chair from well everything, reflected in her eyes. The windows were decorated in fake snow in lieu of the real thing which was soon forecast. Tinsel adorned everything and finally the crowning glory

A model of Santa and his reindeer, level with the 2nd floor

It was a little unique

Lorelai, the ever creative one had gone all out

Some resemblances could be seen

Santa looked alarmingly like Luke 

And well as for the elf happily hugging Santa………

"Done?" asked Rory

"Ohh yeah" replied Lorelai as she put an arm around Rory and happily set off for home, each of them swinging their cups of Lukes coffee merrily in the cold night air 

Just a little Christmas fic because I love Christmas – I'll update soon – all suggestions and reviews are extremely welcome!  


	2. Chapter 2

**A little Christmas spirit, love and mischief**

Two smug smiles on two beautiful brunettes entered the newly decorated Luke's diner

"I mean what's wrong with these people? Have they no respect! This is a Mans property! A mans diner is not a thing to be toyed with!" Luke ranted to Kirk who was admiring the tinsel adorning his table for one "It's just not moral, let other people get all caught up in this Christmas crap why enforce it on people who have to spend hours taking it down?"

"Well maybe you shouldn't take it down" said Kirk without thinking

Rory and Lorelai picked the table beside to get a good view

"What did you just say?" said Luke staring at Kirk

"Maybe…you shouldn't…take it down!" he said slowly watching Luke "I've gotta go!" he yelped and ran out of the diner

"What are you two smiling at?" said Luke gruffly coming over to take their order

"Decide to get in the holiday spirit last night Luke?" asked Rory

"Who are you trying to impress?" asked Lorelai innocently

"Both of you know that those menaces 'the decorator elves' or whatever this nutcase of a town calls them did this and I for one am a man on mission to find out who they are and hunt them down"

"Ohh man on a mission I like it" said Lorelai looking him up and down

"Do you want coffee?" he asked sternly

"With a side of pancakes and bacon!" chirped Lorelai

Luke looked over to Rory 

"Scrambled eggs, orange juice and a coffee to go would be great thanks Luke" 

"Fine"

Luke stalked behind the counter

Lorelai very conspicuously hid her head behind the menu

"Do you think he's seen the outside yet?"

"No way, he's only at ranting stage" replied Rory in a whisper

A bell over the diner door announced the arrival of Taylor in his favourite grey cardigan

"This is gonna be good" said Lorelai watching him approach Luke

"We need popcorn" said Rory, she too following Taylor's potbellied figure

"Luke" he announced

"Taylor" said Luke not ever looking up from his notepad

"The mayor of Stars Hollow is not a joke"

"What?"

"I am very glad you decided to join in the Christmas cheer this year although your decorations are rather gaudy and ostentatious but that aside the Mayor of Stars Hollow is not a joke" said Taylor pompously

"Why do you keep referring to yourself in the third person? And yes you are a joke"

Taylor grabbed Lukes arm and hauled him outside the diner

"I am not a joke!" said Taylor furiously pointing at the Luke/Santa who's elf was happily hugging his back 

"Oh my god" said Luke slowly

Rory and Lorelai came outside the diner

"What's going on?" asked Rory 

"That monstrosity" replied Luke

"Hey that elf is really cute!" said Lorelai "And look it's getting a piggyback from Santa!"

"The elf is Taylor, Taylor is the elf" said Luke his face turning redder and redder and boiling over in rage "Out of my way!" he yelled at passing pedestrians 

Lorelai giggled

Rory joined in 

"So time to go?" asked Lorelai as Rory looked at her watch

"Yep my one way bus to hell" said Rory as she spotted her bus in the distance

"I'll go get your coffee" said Lorelai

Rory adjusted her rainbow scarf as she waited for her mom to come back

"Out of my way! Out of my way!" yelled Luke again returning with a ladder underneath his arm 

"Coffee" said Lorelai handing her the cup and turning to watch Luke "Pity" she said as he began to furiously tear at the sleigh and reindeer

"You've got the Polaroid though right?"

"Of course" replied Lorelai giving her a hug as the bus pulled up 

"Be bad!" she yelled as the bus pulled up "Do something I would do! It's your last week of term!"

Rory waved to her as she greeted the bus driver

Lorelai smiled and turned to watch Luke tearing off Elf/Taylor's head 

Did ya like that? Review please 


	3. Chapter 3

**A little Christmas spirit, love and mischief**

Hmm maybe I should actually set the background for this story up huh? Ok Tristan left but not for Military school, he spent six months in France with relatives and came back to Chilton – Dean still exists (because you've gotta admit he was a really sweet boyfriend) but the break-up over Jess still stands – Jess and Rory tried it for a while but he wasn't interested in being a dutiful boyfriend and she was more interested in his opinion on books than anything else what could she say? Maybe it was the lure of the forbidden good girls have to go bad at some time ohh and there was the fact that if one day Luke and Lorelai finally woke up and smelt the coffee then they would be related – so they settled for best friends speaking of best friends Lane still has Dave because it was way too cruel to take him away from her like that! So this is in Senior Year – the last week of course (because Christmas is coming up) and um if that's wrong I'm sorry but I'm really not familiar with American Schooling so yeah today will be cramming day Tuesday will be cramming again Wednesday will be sentimental day you know photos and signing stuff etc Thursday will be finals and Friday will be graduation so if that is really not how it works at all plz tell me! That was the background – enjoy the show/fic/thing whateva

Rory Gilmore stepped off the bus in true Gilmore fashion; tripping over a loose backpack near the front of the bus and falling without spilling a drop of her precious coffee, and managing to look beautiful with her brown hair and arms swinging as she skidded a little over the icy entrance steps of Chilton; of course managing all of this with a book firmly open in hand.

She made her way to her locker ignoring the glances being shot at her some of distaste but some of admiration, many of Chilton's male population now admitted that to nail Rory Gilmore would be a great thing. Rory began to sort through her books for today as she reached her locker and started double checking her planner for anything she may have forgotten.

"Morning Mary" came a cocky over-confident voice.

Without looking Rory could tell that Tristan DuGrey was swaggering towards her in all of his private school playboy/bad boy glory. 

"No morning kiss?" he asked as he stopped by her locker "Though I suppose in your condition you shouldn't be exerting yourself" he leaned forward against a locker.

"What condition Tristan?" she asked tersely the question coming out harsher than she would've liked.

"This one of course" he said stroking her stomach "You really are hiding it well"

Rory just looked at him, too distracted by the continued stroking of her stomach to figure out what he said

"Hello? Virgin Mary? Around this time of year she's pregnant"

"I knew that" snapped Rory

"See? You're pregnant look at how grouchy you are"

"May be that's just the effect you have on me?" remarked Rory as she made her way to the auditorium  

"Surely you jest? We all know that's not the only effect I have on you" remarked Tristan with knowing eyes

"I'm pretty sure it is" said Rory stopping in front of her classroom 

"You want to make a wager on that?"

"Of course"

"If I win, I get to spend Christmas Eve with you, all day long" said Tristan biting his bottom lip softly and looking her up and down 

"Well seeing as you won't be winning, I will and I'll be winning a year's supply of coffee delivered to my door every morning at Yale, I don't have a problem with that" said Rory, trying to ignore the look that was giving her shivers  

"Mary, Mary, Mary" he said leaning closer to her and fingering the top of the novel clutched to her chest "I've got this thing in the bag, you've just told me you want to see me ever morning at Yale" he gave a smug confident smile before striding down the hallway

'Damn'

*Later that day*

"So, Today is the beginning of the end? Is it not?" asked Mr Medina to his senior class "Does anyone know who said that?" blank faces started back at him "Good because I don't either" he laughed and the class joined in "Seriously though its your last week I encourage you all to enjoy it and make the most of it and always live up to your own expectations and standards, Now I'll leave you to do some cramming before your finals; something to remember the days in Chilton by" he finished with a rueful smile

The class clapped, normally this sort of soppy speech would have been made fun of but in the last week the students were torn between the excitement of the end of their time at Chilton and the panic of finals so naturally all normal behaviour was pretty much thrown out the window

Rory opened her novel there was no way she could concentrate on her quote list while the jocks in the back drew up lists of who they'd scored with over the years at Chilton; many lists were also apparently being made as to who they wanna screw at the 10-year reunion.

Beside her Madeline and Louise discussed graduation hair and counted how many times they had been mentioned on the jock lists before making lists of their own 

Almost everyone else in the class were huddled over their books as glances were made furtively at the clock as if the class was an actual final 

Rory finished her observations of the class and returned to her book, a puzzled look came over her face as she realized a folded piece of paper had replaced her book, extremely curious she opened the piece of paper

So if you're the Virgin Mary of Chilton and I'm the God at Chilton doesn't that make the baby mine? My, my, my, isn't that a dirty thought?

Always,

             _Tristan_

Rory smiled and wondered how he had replaced her bookmark with the note before scribbling her reply below the note

*Later that day*

Tristan sat bored as hell in advanced calcus he stuck his hand in his blazer pocket and felt around, a small piece of paper came into contact with his fingertips as he took it out he realized that it was the note he had given Rory, but how did she get it back to him?

Suddenly he remembered Madeline coming over to his lunch table and leaning over to play with his neck – this wasn't exactly unusual but she did leave pretty quickly

A smirk formed over his features as he read Rory's reply 

Too bad you never did the deed with me and you never will, besides Jesus is such a stupid name as if you'd call your son something like that it would probably be something egotistical like Tristan Junior TJ for short of course 'cos he would have to be cool

_Rory_

His self-satisfied smirk widened; she even talked about their future children and their names 

This was going to be one easy bet 

How was that? LONG that's what it was damn long – longer than the Great Wall of China so plz plz can I have some long reviews for my effort? And to the fans who hoped it would be a lit I'm sorry but I don't do those but I promise he will definitely be involved in the story in a hilarious way so plz keep reading! And to the reviewer who said my writing reminds them of Sophie Kinsella thankyou so much I love her books!


	4. Chapter 4

**A little Christmas spirit, love and mischief**

Hey I haven't done my disclaimer yet have I? well here it is; All of the characters of Gilmore Girls do not belong to me and I say truly with all of my heart that no part of this fic is intended to be in poor taste with racial or religion slander and I apologise If anyone feels this way anyhow I hope you enjoyed the last chapter cos heres the new one

Lorelai sat at the counter in Luke's diner, starved not only for food but for entertainment   

Mindlessly she began humming and drumming her fingers on the counter soon she began singing softly "I'm the man who murdered love yeah what do you think of that?" 

The elderly couple sitting adjacent to her stared 

"Scaring my customers?"

Lorelai almost fell off her chair 

"Luke you scared the crap out of me" said Lorelai holding her hand to her rapidly beating heart as Luke poured coffee into her mug

"Right, so were you singing for a reason?"

"Oh you know" remarked Lorelai sipping from her mug "It helped the boredom, scared the old people and helped me warm up my vocals so it was basically a win win situation"

"Well can you not do it again?" said Luke watching the elderly couple leave the diner

"Hmm that depends" said Lorelai playfully 

"On what?"

"On what you'll do for me?"

"You mean why I won't throw you out of my diner anyway?" he asked 

"Me? Your bestest favourite customer? I think not" she laughed self-assuredly 

"Bestest isn't a word" said Luke

"Beside the point"

"So what would I have to do for you to not sing, hover, take two tables, make a spectacle of yourself, play bagel hockey or anything that may anger me or scare away my customers?"

"You're going to take away all my benefits?" asked Lorelai, her lower lip trembeling 

"Everything but being served"

Lorelai stuck her hand out "Deal?" she offered

Luke took her hand 

"Huh!" exclaimed Lorelai "You don't even know what you have to do for me!" she put on her best hey I'm pretty _and_ smart smile and threw her arms in the air in triumph

"What?" spoke Luke cautiously as if he was mere centimetres from a bomb about to explode

"You have to be in my performance for the annual Stars Hollow Christmas Eve Pageant!" Lorelai declared gleefully sipping her coffee 

"No Lorelai" said Luke putting a hand up in front of him "look" he said pulling out a bagel and setting up the salt and pepper shakers "Play bagel hockey all you want, Look! There's people coming in, when I make their food I'll let you cough all over it in their sight you can have coffee refills no questions asked I wont even try to replace it with decaf!" he finished desperately

"No, no and no my dear Lucas you _will_ be in my act for the pageant" she said calmly yet triumphantly "besides do you know how they make decaf? They soak the beans in methylene chloride and do you know what that's used for?.....paint stripper and engine degreaser!"

Luke looked at Lorelai 

"Do I really have to?"

Lorelai nodded, exceptionally satisfied 

The bell above the door sounded the arrival of Rory 

"Hey" she greeted her mother gratefully slipping into her stool and sipping her coffee

"Guess what?" said Lorelai, her eyes twinkling

"What?" asked Rory loosening her scarf

"I have a new partner for my act on Christmas Eve"

"You're joking!" said Rory, sure her moms performances were always great but they're wasn't exactly a queue around the block to be a part of it

"You'll never guess who"

"The dalai lama?" guessed Rory 

"Tried but he wouldn't agree to the whole costume thing besides he'd take all the attention away from me, you know what a media-whore he is"

"So who?" asked Rory 

"Lucas"

"Ha, that's funny" said Rory "You could have at least made it believable"

"You doubt the word of Lorelai?" she asked, an eyebrow perfectly arched "Oh Luke!" she called

"What?" he said filling their cups and avoiding Lorelai's eye

"Rory doesn't believe that you're gonna be in my act for the Christmas Eve pageant, would you like to tell her that I'm right?" Lorelai swivelled back to face Rory "As always?"

Rory looked at Luke who just closed his eyes as if to wipe the whole thing from his mind

Rory turned back to Lorelai "You're powers are greater than I know" she acknowledged and pushed her full cup towards her Cheshire cat-grin mother

"Oh yeah" said Lorelai sipping her coffee 

Later that night 

"So what are you gonna do this year?" asked Rory biting into her pizza as they sat on the couch 

"Well now that Luke's in it it's gotta be something really good and really embarrassing for him"

"You could make him Rudolph?" Rory suggested

"No you see true art of comedy subtlety my friend, so it has to be something really simple but because it's Luke of course it's hilarious"

"You aren't going to make him sing are you?"

"No he doesn't really strike me as the singing type"

"Really?" asked Rory "You can't picture him in the shower?"

"Dirty!"

"I meant him singing in the shower"

"What would he sing?"

"Jimmy boffet?" 

"Oh my god" laughed Rory

"What?"

"I just totally got a mental image of Luke trashing his head around like the Muppets"

Lorelai stared at her

"You know how they boff and bop their heads around and their hair goes really high?"

"Yes!" said Lorelai as Rory wiped the tears from her eyes "Oh my god that's hilarious" said Lorelai as she began to laugh hysterically 

"Luke's the Muppet man!"

"I know" said Lorelai as she fell on the floor 

Rory's sides hurt from laughing so hard

She joined her mother on the floor "So really; what costume are you gonna make him wear?"

"Santa Claus"

"That's so boring!" Rory protested "It's not even funny"

"Oh it will be" said Lorelai "It will be"

Did you like that one could u see the whole Muppet head thing? My friend did it on the bus the other day – it's hilarious. I'm sorry I haven't updated but some relatives flew in as a surprise for Christmas so we've been looking for kangaroos and koalas with them and decorating trees and madly shopping for extra pressies – it's been great but busy so I apologise – review cos it's bad to not give at Christmas time 


	5. Chapter 5

**A little Christmas spirit, love and mischief**

Ok so the American schooling system just isn't going to work so basically it's just before Christmas break plz ignore any references to finals and other such stuff lol

Rory sighed and twirled her shiny brown locks around her finger, realizing what she was doing she immediately stopped

Large crowds of students began to file into the Chilton auditorium

Onstage Paris barked out orders to the audio geeks setting up the sound system 

Rory watched, mildly amused as Donnie a six foot senior with a headset cowered before the wrath of Paris

"Heellloooo" said Tristan with a come hither voice sliding into the seat beside Rory 

"Evil-one" Rory acknowledged "Haven't seen much of you all week"

"Ahh yes our little bet I suppose you were expecting me to make a move?"

"Ladies first" Rory said

"Why thankyou" he replied 

And so it began 

It was an all day assembly one of those kind with lecturers from colleges and the heads of staff making speeches predicting Chilton's greatness reminding the students to not allow themselves to slacken over the holiday period blah blah blah 

About as exciting as cleaning out a fish tank 

Tristan began phase 1

Throughout the speech of Mr Robert Coleman the head of the maths department Tristan stared at Rory incessantly 

Not a corner of your eye stare

No siree bob 

This was a full blown body turned towards – head leaning on hand – minimal blinking stare 

It was really awkward 

During the speech Rory could feel Tristan's eyes boring into her, studying every inch of her face with an intense expression on his face 

 Throughout the speech of Lynn Ford the dean of admissions for Stanford Tristan began to stroke Rory's silky hair

"Would you stop that!" she hissed as students behind them began to murmur

"Why?" Tristan asked as he played with the strands 

Rory glared at him 

Throughout the speech of Dr Giovanni Toska Tristan took Rory's hand firmly in his 

He studied

He traced her fingers

He laced theirs together tightly 

He blew on them softly before planting a kiss 

Rory squirmed 

Throughout the speech of Paris Gellar Tristan daringly traced Rory's knee with his fingertips

As much as Rory hated to admit it, it was really nice

You know the sorta nice she's thinking about 

Those hormones hadn't been exercised in a while

The students began to clap loudly as Paris announced the lunch break in the foyer where sandwiches and refreshments would be provided 

Rory turned to look beside her and realized Tristan was no longer there 

Disappointed Rory allowed herself to be pulled along the wave of students making for the foyer 

A hand came out of the crowd and gripped her arm pulling her into door

"Wha…."

Tristan's lips pushed Rory's firmly as he closed the door before pinning her against it 

His hand cupped her face as she eagerly wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him as close as possible 

His other hand pushed up her shirt to trace slowly over her hipbone 

Rory felt herself shudder

Tristan finally broke away

Rory watched him, his lips were swollen, red his hair, more messy than usual

Completely Tristan 

Completely irresistible 

"I'll see you Christmas Eve" he said cockily sticking a hand in his pocket and exiting the closet as if he owned the world

Rory shut the door behind him and slumped against it 

Nice one Rory

******************************************************************

Lorelai sat huddled over her sewing machine surrounded by yards of red velvet and trails of fluffy white fake fur 

"Costumes coming along well?" asked Rory walking into her mothers sewing room, large mug of coffee in hand 

"Surprisingly well" said Lorelai taking the mug from Rory's hand

"Hey!" 

"It was your bribing tool wasn't it?"

"Yeah" smiled Rory sheepishly 

"So what do you want?" asked Lorelai knowingly 

"I was hoping that this year maybe you wouldn't make my costume so embarrassing?" she asked hopefully 

"Why?" she asked suspiciously 

"Because we have company this year on Christmas Eve"

"Since when do you care what Stars Hollow thinks?"

"Not Stars Hollow, someone is coming to spend the day with us"

"Is this someone a boy?" asked Lorelai incredulously 

"Yes"

"Awww! Rory wants to look nice for the boy!"

"So can I please just have a simple costume? No nutcracker, No turtle dove and no Rudolf"

"So Vixen then?" asked Lorelai brightly 

"No Vixen or Prancer"

"Fine" said Lorelai 

"Good" said Rory, satisfied

"So who's the boy?" asked Lorelai curiously

"Tristan"

"Really?"

"Yes really" 

"Would this have anything to do with the fact that your lips are swollen and that you left the house with your hair in a ponytail this morning and now it's in a plait?"

Rory didn't say anything 

"Did my baby make out in a closet!?" asked Lorelai excitedly 

Rory nodded 

"Was it a good closet?"

"The one near the auditorium" replied Rory quietly 

"That is an exceptionally good closet" said Lorelai proudly giving her a hug 

IMPORTANT: Did you like that? Soz about the long wait did you know that I got 4 reviews for the last chapter and one of my fic what develops in the darkroom got three reviews last week when it was put up like a year ago? How odd is that??? Plz review cos I love em so much!!  


	6. Chapter 6

**A little Christmas spirit, love and mischief**

The lead up to Christmas was probably the Gilmore Girls favourite time of year 

All that decoration

All that eating 

All that good cheer

And all that time to think and boy, had a lot of thinking, deep thinking had been done by the two beautiful brunettes of Stars Hollow

And of course we all know what they were thinking about

We don't?__

Well Lorelai's thinking was;

_I forgot to pick up those bells for Rory's costume I better stop at Hunky Flannelmans for some coffee first, wait did I just say Lukas flannel was hunky or that Luke was hunky? Maybe I shouldn't have eaten those poptarts the expired in 2002 at least I think it was 2002 was it 2001? Expiration dates were so annoying like Luke's whole coffee is evil theory I mean what is that all about? We all know Coffee should be black as hell strong as death and sweet as love! I wonder if Taylor knows Luke's participating in the festival this year I can just see the Grinch smile on his face at the very thought, I wonder who the MC will be this year? I hate that Miss Patty makes it a surprise every year, I WANNA KNOW THE SECRET! Plus she could drop of heaps of lets-embarrass-Luke-to-the-extreme jokes. Damn Miss Patty and her air of mystery! Ohh shoot I forgot to drop off my music I wonder if I have time for coffee and Miss Patty's? If I go to Patty's first I would only have about two minutes to stop at Luke's and two minutes was not ample time to annoy Luke! Wait yes it was! Why am I suddenly wanting to stay at Luke's longer the only point is to annoy and get coffee – what other reason is there?_

Ok so maybe Lorelai wasn't thinking for long…or deeply for that matter 

But hey we've still got Rory's thoughts to look at!

_Well I lost the bet, well when you look at it I lost the bet but truthfully I don't think I did maybe (wait for it it's gonna be gross) I subconsciously wanted Tristan to win, I cannot believe I just thought that! To think that I, Rory Gilmore would want Tristan DuGrey to kiss me HA! That's like totally something my mom would come up with! But I've got to admit the kiss was nice, ok not nice, great! No craning my neck up, no smokers breathes just passion… I cannot believe I just thought that what is wrong with me? Did I pull a freaky Friday with Madeline or something? Seriously this whole me attracted to Tristan thing is freaking me out! THERE I GO AGAIN! The 17 years with my mother have finally taken their toll I'm seriously considering a guy who I allegedly hate, who has a huge ego and thinks he's gods gift to women which all women think he is just because I love his tousled blonde hair and smug smirk and playful smile and witty banter and great body and chemistry and sexy rich bad boy image and awesome pashing skills…oh my god I'm turning into my mother_

_She's gonna be so proud_

Now on to the chapter

"Are you excited?" asked Lorelai reaching over Rory to grab some peppermint chocolate

It was the 23rd of December and the Gilmore Girls were having their traditional Christmas-Movie-Marathon which ran from 12:00 that afternoon till 10:00 this evening 

Like all of their traditions, it was long, involved criminal amounts of junk food and great movies 

"Of course I'm excited! It's not like we don't do this every year and have a blast every year! Pass the peanut brittle"

Lorelai handed it to her "Good I was worried I thought you might be growing out of it"

"No way! When I'm 40 and editor of the New York Times I will still spend the 23rd of December here at our Christmas movie marathon and I will spend Christmas Eve watching you sing and the rest of Stars Hollow making fools of themselves at the festival in a costume that you will have so lovingly made for me and I will spend Christmas here with you, getting up at 6 to open Santa presents having lunch with Luke and opening our presents from each other going to Christmas dinner at Grandma's and making fun of the maids in Santa hats and spitting our overcooked plum pudding into Grandmas linen napkins"

"Promise?" asked Lorelai sticking out her pinkie finger

"Promise" Rory agreered as their pinkie's intertwined

An: I know it looks short but it was about 700 words! Thankyou thankyou thankyou for the wonderful reviews I've said it before and I'll say it again; YOU ALL LOVE THE RAUNCH DON'T YOU? I liked writing this chapter, very fluffy mother daughter I know but I enjoyed doing the whole Lorelai thinking part I love that whole coffee quote black as hell strong as sin and sweet as love – it's awesome. I'm sorry about the long wait but I've been away at the beach (3 different swimsuit tan lines and a burnt nose to prove it!) so I will update ASAP with a much funnier longer raunchier chapter next time! You love it! Come on you know u do!


	7. Chapter 7

Tristan ran his fingers through his hair absent-mindedly before pressing the doorbell.

He could feel his palms begin to heat up so he leant his tall frame against the doorway as casually as possible

The door opened quickly, Rory's head was turned back toward the inside of the house "Mom he's here!" she yelled to the interior

"Wow" said Tristan, unable to hide his amusement "If I had of known I would have dressed up myself" he ran his eyes up and down her figure, clad in green tights a small tunic dress and pointy toed shoes and a small green hat with a bell

"Yeah well don't get too much enjoyment out of it, it's strictly tradition, no benefit intended"

"Uh-huh" he said smiling down at her, she looked so damn cute

Lorelai came bounding up behind Rory "Ooo" she said smiling mischievously "So this is a Tristan hey?"

"Nice to finally meet you" Tristan said, flashing his trademark 'I'm a charming young man who is wholesome and responsible smile' specifically formulated for adults

"Gee, wouldn't pick you for a Hartford society boy" Lorelai said sarcastically

"Hey where's you costume?" Rory asked, taking in Lorelai's' treasured Burberry coat, jeans and boots

"Oh I'm gonna wait till the show, it'll have more of an impact then" she said knowingly

"Show?" Tristan asked inquiringly

"Yeah my act in Vegas, you know, white tigers, skimpy costumes, feathers, me and Celine"

"Moms a regular in the Starts Hollow Christmas pageant" Rory said wryly as they began to walk towards Lukes

"This is a monumental year Fabio" said Lorelai slinging an arm around Tristan "because I have a hidden weapon, Oh yes" she nodded "I have a new, undiscovered, never before seen Christmas show talent"

"May I present……Luke" she swung the door open dramatically

Tristan looked towards the counter of the quaint dinner to a grumpy looking man in flannel and a backwards baseball camp who grunted at the sight of Lorelai

"Good morning co-star" said Lorelai gaily, taking a seat at one of the open stools

Luke placed a cup of coffee in front of her wordlessly

"So, have you been practising?" she asked, blowing her steaming coffee as Rory and Tristan sat beside her

Lukes eyes flickered over Rory's costume "Oh jeez!" he yelled as the whole diner turned to watch "An elf? That it isn't it? You're going to make me wear tights and pointy shoes and a hat with the bell thingy" he gestured wildly at Rory before stalking around the counter grabbing Lorelai by the arm and pulling her upstairs

Rory watched with detached interest before sliding the danish display toward her and taking the lid off

"Danish" she offered to Tristan

He shook his head, "So is it always like this?" he asked

"Like what?" asked Rory chewing on her Danish

"Like a little fruity?"

"Most of the time, sometimes Luke goes a bit crazy and orders in chocolate for us, but it doesn't happen often"

"I meant the town" he said as they watched Kirk walk past the diner dressed in a skin-tight yellow jumpsuit and a star around his face

"Well Kirks well….Kirk…. and my mom and Luke have always been like that"

"He doesn't really seem to be the participating type"

"He's not" Rory agreed "but he's always been weak when it comes to my mom, it's the Gilmore charm" she said with a smile

"Must be" replied Tristan holding here gaze for just a second too long

Rory felt herself redden and took another sip of coffee

The sounds of Luke and Lorelai arguing could be hear overhead

"So is my costume really that bad?"

Ahh the fluff; hope you enjoyed that sprinkle of sugary sweet fiction, reviews would be very kind


End file.
